Falling for the girls in the Band
by chelsealynncharters
Summary: Kagome, Sango, Kikyo, and Rin are in a band and are getting ready for a gig at the Shikon club. Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, and Sesshy are bad boys trying to get some action. What will happen when they meet Kagome and her friends? I&K M&S K&K S&R. Rated for
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha... I would like to though....  
  
  
  
Kagome grinned at her three friends. "Guess what guys!"  
  
They all groaned.  
  
"Kagome, hon, we love you but, you didn't get us matching shirts for the band again,   
  
right...I mean...after last weeks accident..." Sango looked over at Kikyo who was   
  
grinning.  
  
"Um...NO! Of course not! Don't you think I know better, Sango?"  
  
"Yeah..." lied Sango.  
  
"No...Anyways we got a..GIG!!!"  
  
"Oh MY GOD!!!! Are you SERIOUS!!!!!" squealed the girls.  
  
"Yep at the Shikon club!" said Kagome happily.  
  
"THE SHIKON CLUB!!!!!" yelled the girls.  
  
"Uh huh!" replied Kagome.  
  
"But what am I going to wear?" cried Kikyo.  
  
Kagome smiled and the girls cringed in fear.  
  
"Kagome...I thought you said that you didn't buy..."  
  
"I didn't...but I thought we could go shopping today..."  
  
"Wait...why today...when is the gig, Kagome?"  
  
Kagome laughed and shrugged. "Tomorrow..."  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!" screamed the girls.  
  
"Hehehehehe...yeah I told the owner we would be ready... Is that a problem?"  
  
"YES, IT"S A PROBLEM!" yelled Rin.  
  
"Yeah! I wanted to get my hair done and my nails too!" cried Kikyo.  
  
"You can still do it..I mean the gig is at 10:00 at night!"  
  
"Whew! Okay...then lets get shopping!" yelled Sango.  
  
The girls laughed and hurried out the door  
  
  
  
Inuyasha faced his buddies. "Dudes! We are gonna rock The Shikon Club tomorrow!"  
  
"Dude! How did you get tickets?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Well, lets just say I have connections..."  
  
"Awesome!" cried Kouga.  
  
Inuyasha grinned. "Yeah, I know..."  
  
"Now...only if we find chicks, it'll be the best night of our lives!" yelled Miroku.  
  
"Yeah!" all the guys slapped high five.  
  
"So little brother, whose is playing that night?" asked Sesshomoru.  
  
"I don't know...some band called "The Jewels", or somethin like that..."  
  
"I bet it's a buch a chicks!" said Miroku as he grinned.  
  
Kouga pushed him. "Is that all you ever think about?"  
  
"No...I think about food too, and more chicks!" laughed Miroku.  
  
All the guys shook their heads.  
  
"Okay anyways...I'm hungry...so lets go get somethin to eat!"  
  
"YEAH!" yelled Miroku. "Burritos!"  
  
"YEAH!" yelled the guys.  
  
The guys headed out to their cars.   
  
  
  
Me: Like or no like? Review me!!!  
  
Inuyasha: No! Not another one of your STUPID stories!  
  
Me: SHUT UP!  
  
Inuyasha gulps: Okay, okay...  
  
Me: Bye People!  
  
Kouga: Cool I'm in this story too!  
  
Inuyasha: Great...  
  
Naraku appears.  
  
Naraku: I'm not in this story either? Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
Me: You are, just not the first one.  
  
Naraku sniffed: Oh, okay...  
  
Me: Bye people.... 


	2. The Opening Act

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha...Darn it, or any songs that "The Jewels" sing.  
  
Me: I like this story don't you Kagome?  
  
Kagome: Yeah, it's really cool!  
  
Inuyasha: It's a really cool, stupid story!   
  
Me: Why are you so mean?  
  
Inuyasha: I am NOT!  
  
Kagome: Really?   
  
Miroku: You know their telling the truth.  
  
Me: Well, thank you Miroku.  
  
Miroku got closer.  
  
Me: Okay back to the story.  
  
Miroku's hand inched towards it's target.  
  
Sango: Don't even think about it Miroku!  
  
Miroku gulped: How did you...um get here?  
  
Sango: Hehehehehehe.  
  
Me: Alright, really, back to the story.  
  
  
  
Kagome loaded her guitar into her trunk. She pulled out her cell phone.  
  
"Hey Sango, are you guys gonna meet me there?"  
  
"Yeah...why? Do you want us to come to your house first?"  
  
"Oh, um..no that's alright."  
  
"Sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Kay..meet you there!"  
  
"Bye!" Kagome closed her phone and got into her car.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha and the guys loaded into his car.  
  
"We look hot!" yelled Miroku. "No girl will resist me!"  
  
"Yeah Miroku, keep dreaming!" laughed Kouga.  
  
"I bet you there'll be women all over Miroku." said Inuyasha.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No!"  
  
All the guys laughed.  
  
  
  
Kagome ran out of her car and hurried in the door of the club. She saw her friends  
  
waiting by the stage. "Sorry I'm late guys, there was a traffic jam. Some jackass was  
  
trying to cut me the whole time."  
  
Sango nodded. "it's alright Kagome, we understand, just hurry up and get your guitar   
  
ready. The show starts in five minutes."  
  
"Okay." Kagome rushed to get her equipment setup. "Um guys what song do you want  
  
sing for the opening act?"  
  
"How about...What I like about you?"  
  
All the girls nodded.  
  
"Yeah thats a good start and then we can sing..."  
  
"Hello ladies, will you be ready in time?"  
  
The girls turned around to see the manager, Naraku staring at them.  
  
Kagome nodded. "Yes we will sir."  
  
"Don't call me sir.." said Naraku shaking his head. "Call me Naraku."  
  
"Okay, Naraku."  
  
"That's better. Well I should be keeping you ladies." Naraku turned and walked away.  
  
"He's a little weird, isn't he..." said Sango aloud.  
  
"Sango!" hissed Kagome.  
  
"Sorry, I was stating the obvious..."  
  
The girls laughed and ran to take their places.  
  
"And now introducing the Jewels!" yelled someone from the back.  
  
"Ready?" said Kagome.  
  
  
  
The guys rushed in exactly when they heard the announcer call the band.  
  
"And now introducing the Jewels!"  
  
The guys rushed foreward to see four beautiful girls taking their places.  
  
"I think our night just got interesting!" said Miroku.  
  
The guys nodded.  
  
  
  
Me: That was a great chapter, right?  
  
Inuyasha groaned: Yeah! Really fun! said Inuyasha sarcastically.  
  
Me: You are so mean! I don't know how you can stand him, Kagome!  
  
Kagome: Sometimes, I wonder myself...  
  
Inuyasha: .......  
  
Kouga: Ha!   
  
Me: Review me people!  
  
Miroku: Hello!  
  
Me: I would watch yourself Miroku!  
  
Miroku turned to look at Sango, who grinned at him.  
  
Miroku: Darn her!  
  
Me: Bye People! 


	3. Meeting Eachother

Me- Okay here's how it goes Kagome sings the first part, then Sango sings second, they all sing chorus, Kikyo sings the third paragraph, Then they all sing the chorus again, Then it repeats itself again, (except all the girls sing the part in the small paragraphs) Okay here it goes..If you don't understand then..try to!:)  
  
  
  
Wake up in the morning  
  
Looking a little rough  
  
Today I don't know who I am  
  
Today is not enough  
  
So I go up to the mirror  
  
Strike another pose  
  
Half is sad good or bad with every changing pose  
  
But everything I see is me,  
  
Yeah, me  
  
Chorus:  
  
I'm the girl in the band  
  
The world looks good from where I stand  
  
You hear me raise your hand,  
  
For the girl in the band  
  
Let the party begin  
  
I'm feeling good inside my skin  
  
The world at my command  
  
I'm the girl in the band  
  
Ain't no doubt about it  
  
You can tell by the way I walk  
  
I'm cruising by, head held high  
  
I can talk the talk  
  
One, two, three, four  
  
Uh, ready or not  
  
I got to put it on the line  
  
I got to show you what I've got,  
  
I know what you see, is me  
  
Yeah, me  
  
Chorus  
  
Why, oh why, ain't I (ain't I done this before)  
  
I just want what's mines (what's mines and nothing more)  
  
Time is time, it's time (time to come out strong)  
  
I just want to sing my song  
  
Hey you, get out you see,  
  
Get over yourself,  
  
Get on the beat  
  
Hey you, get off your cloud  
  
Come down to earth,  
  
Get into the crowd,  
  
And I know what you see, is me  
  
Chorus  
  
I'm the girl in the band,  
  
You hear me raise your hand  
  
  
  
"Wow! Those girls ROCK!" yelled a guy in the audience.  
  
"Inuyasha, woah! They were good!"  
  
Inuyasha shrugged. "They're okay I guess..." he replied.  
  
"What? Are you serious?"  
  
"I wasn't really listening to them...I was looking..." he grinned.  
  
Miroku slapped him and smiled. "Me too man!" he whisled and walked over to one of the singers.  
  
Kouga sighed and shook his head. "He's gonna get slapped again!"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
Inuyasha watched as another one of the singers jumped off the stage and walked towads some guy in the back of the club.  
  
  
  
"So. What did you think?" Kagome asked Naraku.  
  
"Excellent performance! I loved it."  
  
"Good..."  
  
"How would you four like to work here full time?" he smiled at her.  
  
"Are you...Are you SERIOUS!" she screamed excitedly. "Of course...I mean I'll have to consult with the girls first but they'll say yes." she smiled. "Thanks Naraku, sir." she ran back to the stage where her three friends were waiting. They were all laughing.  
  
"Oh my god Kagome! You missed it! This pervert came up to Sango and was askin her all these questions and crap. Then all of sudden he started groping her! Sango! And you know how Sango gets when someone invades her 'space'! She started beating the crap outta that guy! HAHAHAHAHA!" laughed RIn.  
  
Kikyo had a smile on her face as well. "Yeah Kagome, you missed it!"  
  
"Yeah, well I just got us a job here...full time." she replied.  
  
They turned to look at her. " OH MY GOD!!!!!" screamed Rin.  
  
"KAGOME! YOU ROCK GIRL!" yelled Sango happily as she hugged her friend.  
  
"Thats awesome Kagome!" said Kikyo.  
  
"Hey." said a voice behind them.  
  
They turned around to see four guys staring at them.  
  
"Yeah?" Kagome said.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU HENTAI!" screamed Sango as she started chasing around the guy with the ponytail on his head.  
  
"I take it thats the guy that invaded her 'space'." Kagome said.  
  
"Yep!" replied the other two.  
  
"So...what do you want?" Kagome asked them.  
  
Inuyasha stepped up. "Well, me and the guys were wondering if you chicks would like to go somewhere with us." he said trying to act cool.  
  
Kagome looked at her friends. "Um, no thanks." she replied smugly.  
  
Inuyasha stared dumbfoundly at her. "Your, your kidding right?" he said.  
  
"No."  
  
He shook his head. "Do you know who we are?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I...We're gonna go now..." he turned his back to her and they walked away.  
  
"What a bunch of losers!" Kagome said shaking her head.  
  
One of the guys came running up to her.   
  
"YES?" she said impatiently.  
  
"Inuyasha said he's gonna keep coming here until you say yes." the guy said.  
  
Kagome blushed. "Well, well you tell him he's gonna hafta keep coming here forever!" she said.  
  
"Okay, well bye...He also says, your name Kagome, it's pretty, and so are you." he ran toward the door.  
  
Kagome smiled. She turned back to her friends. "AWWWWWWW!" they cooed.  
  
"Shut up!" she said grinning. She walked up on stage and started putting the insturments, cords, and the rest of the equipment away.  
  
  
  
Me- I finally updated it! :) Okay, review me! 


End file.
